Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Keepers
by Oakleaf101
Summary: Maleficent transports herself and the Kingdom Keepers to the story of Sleeping Beauty. Finn, Maybeck, and Philby are put under Aurora's curse instead of the princess. Willa, Charlene, and young princess Aurora must save them and the fantasy world. But Maleficent has teamed up with her evil goons...More coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Maleficent fingered the ancient book greedily. Getting it had been nearly impossible, but now that she had it, she could do anything.

She lay it down on the table and delicately opened it. The pages crackled as she opened it, their surface yellow and glowing as the stars.

The book itself radiated magic. It was the original collection of Brother's Grimm.

Maleficent turned the pages one by one, squinting to make out the words at the top. Finally, appeared the words she was searching for, lain out in practiced calligraphy:

**Sleeping Beauty**

It had been so long since she had been trapped in that world, forever casting a spell on a princess whose prince always triumphed in the end. But this time would be different.

Once Upon a Time…but no Happily Ever Afters.

Maleficent was going back.

Willa was on the computer, typing up a history assignment. She was finishing up when she noticed something odd. Her hands were lit up, which she had assumed seconds before to be from the computer screen.

But they were too bright for that. Standing up, she turned away from the computer and brought her hands up to her face.

It was her. Her hands were glowing!

It was almost like being a DHI, only now she could see the light surrounding her in an aura of gold.

Pain was flowing into her now, though. It worked its way from her hands and feet and shot up to her head.

Willa opened her mouth to scream.

All of a sudden she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Maleficent smiled, a motion that twisted her face as if she had sucked on a lemon. A job well done, the Kingdom Keepers were trapped in the fairy tale. Now there was only one more to transport….

Bringing her hands up in an arc around her body, she muttered some words she had learned from another ancient book, a Codex, a couple centuries ago. The book had long since been burnt, though Maleficent still carried some of the spells with her.

Wind started flowing in a tornado around her, flipping the pages in the book.

Then she, too disappeared.

And the book clattered to the floor.

Her hands didn't glow anymore. That was a relief, Willa thought. Whatever had happened, it must've been some glitch in the DHI program. Nothing important.

She looked up and immediately corrected herself.

She was in the middle of a cobblestone road, rickety houses on either side. People walked by carrying bundles of all sorts of things, and horses pulling carts trotted over a bridge.

It felt like she had been picked up and plopped into the middle of a medieval fantasy world.

Though she had no idea what was going on, Willa wasn't the type to panic. Thinking logically, she decided to make sure she blended in before trying to figure anything out.

It was easier than she thought. Her clothes had changed to that of a typical peasant's. Her hair was brushed back in a braid and tied with ribbon. _Check_, Willa thought.

Her next instinct was to look for the other Kingdom Keepers. It made sense that they would have been dragged her too.

Thinking of the Kingdom Keepers and how likely it was that they were all here somewhere, made her realize that wherever she was, it had to be Disney.

"A Disney kingdom…" Willa muttered to herself. Out of a hunch, she looked up.

A majestic castle loomed overhead. It was beautiful. And it looked familiar.

Suddenly, Willa recognized it from the movie and pictures in books. Those spires- it was Sleeping Beauty's castle for sure. Which meant that somehow she was stuck in Sleeping Beauty.

Willa gasped as a nauseating notion came to her. Sleeping Beauty meant Maleficent. Willa turned and started to fast walk, away from the castle.

How could they possibly fight Maleficent on her home turf? She had to find the others.

Charlene found herself in a cart full of hay.

"Hey! What on Earth?!" she shouted before she was jolted to the side and got a mouthful of hay. She lifted her head and prepared to shout again, but was jerked backwards.

She steadied herself and looked over the rim of the cart. Cobblestones were underneath.

Charlene stared at it for a second before another jolt brought her back to reality. She jumped off, rather clumsily. The people driving the cart shouted at her but didn't slow down.

Charlene studied her surroundings. It looked like….Camelot.

_Camelot_, Charlene thought. She had always loved it, with the knights, and sorceresses.

No sooner had she thought that, she realized it had to be Disney. Why else would she be there? And, looking up, she would recognize that castle anywhere…

"Charlene!" Charlene spun around and saw Willa racing towards her.

"Willa!" she cried back in relief. Willa reached her, panting.

"I've been looking all over…..Don't know what's going on….Sleeping Beauty, bad…Maleficent." Willa explained as quickly as she could.

Charlene squeezed her eyes shut at the idea that Maleficent was here with them.

"Where's everyone else? We have to find them!"

Willa nodded at Charlene's urgency. If Maleficent were here, the situation could get very serious.

"I know," she said gravely.

Both girls looked around at the chaos that surrounded them, their friends nowhere in sight. For all they knew, it could be only the two of them, and the rest could be watching TV at home.

"Home," Charlene whispered. "If we don't get back…" She trailed off, neither girl willing to finish the sentence.

"Let's find the others. They've got to be here somewhere." Willa said in false optimism.

Charlene nodded.

"They've got to be," she repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlene and Willa had no success finding the others. They kept searching till dark, at which point they reluctantly agreed that it was just them two.

"But…why us? There's no reason for Maleficent to target just us and no one else…is there?" Charlene exclaimed after deeming the last hay cart empty.

Willa bit her lip. _Think_, she told herself over and over. _Think, think_…. But she couldn't come up with anything. They could ask the king, but good luck getting an audience with him. The villagers probably knew nothing…

_The villagers? _Willa jerked up so that she was standing straight and spoke in a nervous voice to Charlene.

"The villagers are awake still. So when in the story are we? And….what happens to us when everyone goes to sleep- where will our DHIs cross to?"

Willa was speaking as quickly as possible, her mind jumping from one idea to the next. But Charlene wasn't even looking at her. Eventually Willa noticed this, and, slightly irritated, shoved her a little.

Charlene grabbed her friends shoulder and turned her around, pointing at a stack of barrels maybe 30 meters away. Willa frowned at her, still a bit annoyed that her thoughts hadn't been heard. She opened her mouth to speak, but Charlene intervened by putting a finger to her lips urgently.

"I saw some movement over there. I think someone's watching us." Charlene whispered into Willa's ear. Willa nodded, her earlier feelings of irritation forgotten.

Some would've followed the instinct to run in the other direction, but these girls were naturally curious. Together, they stepped forward. Tentatively at first, their walking became faster and faster until they broke into a sprint, determined to find their observer.

They turned the corner and immediately spotted a small cloaked figure trying to make an escape. Charlene quickly caught up and tackled them from the side.

The hood fell off to reveal a girl about their age, with beautiful golden locks flowing about her face. Even Charlene wasn't so stunningly beautiful. The girl's ruby red lips and clear, intelligent blue eyes belonged to a princess in a fairytale.

_Well, that's where we are, in a fairytale_, Willa thought numbly. _If only this were the…_Willa gasped.

"Princess Aurora?" she whispered in awe. Charlene's eyes went wide and she released her very firm grip on the girl.

Aurora's expression quickly flickered from surprise to dejectedness.

"You know who I am? You're going to turn me into my father, aren't you?" She sighed.

Willa and Charlene exchanged glances before hurrying to console her. "No, of course not. Just…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the fairies?" Charlene said.

Aurora rolled her eyes and sat up, rubbing her sore muscles and new bruises. Charlene must've tackled her a bit too hard.

"I come here whenever I can, usually at night. Life gets so boring out in the woods. All there is to do is pick berries and sing stupid songs."

Willa nodded in sympathy. It would be dull. But wasn't the princess supposed to like singing about unfound love and making flower chains for the animals? _Maybe the stories didn't get everything right,_ Willa guessed.

Aurora stared up at both of them, obviously noticing that they didn't belong here. No matter how much they tried to blend in, they still looked out of place.

"So, what are you two doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora nodded thoughtfully. They were sitting cross legged in the woods, leaning against trees. Aurora had met Willa and Charlene there after having breakfast with the fairies. She had snuck some biscuits, but nobody felt very hungry.

"So- you two are from a different world where at night you become ghosts. You magically came here and are wondering why."

Willa frowned. The princess hadn't really gotten all of it, but it was close enough.

"Not ghosts, exactly, but….yeah," she murmured. She was still a bit awkward around the princess, considering her a celebrity.

Charlene, however, was getting on fine, and didn't hesitate to explain the DHIs one more time. Again, Aurora's face went slack in confusion. Willa, figuring it was probably too hard a task to explain the idea of a computer to someone who didn't even know what electricity was, interrupted.

"So, our friends _should_ be here. Three boys, and possibly two girls. Is there any way to find out where they are?"

The princess shook her head.

"It's a large kingdom. Have you any idea where they would've gone?"

Charlene's shoulders slumped. Willa shook her head despairingly. It was unlikely that the boys had found each other. But hopefully they had been smart enough to hide, realizing the threat of Maleficent.

_Philby definitely would have known_, Willa thought. And the idea had probably stuck Maybeck and Finn. But where would they have gone for safety?

Willa took a deep breath and spoke. "Assuming he hid, Philby would've have gone to the woods. He'll want to figure out what happened before anything else."

Charlene nodded in agreement to her reasoning. Her friend knew Philby well, and what she had said made perfect sense.

"Let's look around the woods," Charlene suggested. "Once we find him, we can think about Finn and Maybeck."

The princess pointed deeper into the woods, towards the sound of running water.

"There's a stream that way. Is that where your friend would have gone?" Aurora asked, jumping up as she said it.

Will and Charlene stood up quickly. Without bothering to answer, they sprinted in that direction.


End file.
